1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to downrange measurement systems and methods of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Shooting rifles and/or other types of firearms downrange is well known in the art. To increase accuracy of the shot, the firearms are generally equipped with a magnifying scope that allows the shooter to view the target at the far distance and to thereafter align the firearm within the proper position to make the shot.
FIG. 1 depicts a simplified schematic of a conventional process 101 to manipulate a rifle 105 to shoot a projectile at a target 107 along a projectile path 109. During use, the shooter adjusts the scope 103 and/or other magnification viewing means to view the target 107 prior to taking the shot.
It is commonly known that the greater the distance between points A to B, the greater the difficulty in accurately hitting the target. It should be understood that various factors exist when taking a shot, for example, changes in wind speeds and angles along the projectile path 109. In the exemplary embodiment, three different wind speeds 111, 113, and 115 are depicted with arrows indicating variations in wind velocities and angles relative to the projectile path 109.
One of the problems commonly associated with conventional shooting methods includes the changes in wind speeds and angles along the projectile path, which in turn affects the ability of the shooter to accurately hit the target. The problem is magnified as the distance between A and B increases.
Although great strides have been made in the area to help assisted shooters in the process of accurately hitting downrange targets, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.